Through the Mists
by Roses and Wine
Summary: Arthur dosn't know how to feel about her. What can he do to get through? Is it even worth a try? Will he be able to pick up the pieces, and find the girl she once was? Arthur/OC Romance,Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there!! This is only the 1st chapter, so its wickedly short. The next chaps will be longer! I only own Arabella. Please leave a review: tell me what you want to see, anything not so good about the story so far, or you can just say hi. Send me a PM if you want, i dont mind. This is my First Merlin Fic so i dont know how its going to go. Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

The room was covered in blood. Bodies lay in heaps on the floor. Something terrible had happened here. Prince Arthur pushed open the door, followed by Merlin.

"What happened?" Merlin looked around at the bloody scene. When Arthur said that they were visiting an old friend, he didn't expect to find this.

Arthur didn't answer. He walked to the middle of the room and bend down next to a body of an old man. "He was a knight." He said "One of the best."

"Who would have done this?" Merlin walked over to another body, a servant. Again Arthur didn't answer.

"Check the rest of the castle. See if there are any survivors." Arthur picked up his sword and moved to the next room. Merlin started down a long hall, not one sound. He stopped and looked in to a room but found only death.

"Merlin!" Arthur called from another room. Merlin ran after the voice. He found Arthur staring at a pile of chairs.

"Well Sire…" He looked at the chairs…nothing to fearsome. "how can I help? Chairs can be…dangerous."

"Idiot," Arthur said under his breath. He knelt down and looked through the chairs. Merlin joined him. Hidden within the chairs was a girl, about the age of 17. She was covered in blood and her once beautiful clothes her now ripped. "Merlin," Arthur whispered "I cannot get her to come out."

"Hello," Merlin said to the girl, she didn't move "My names Merlin." The girl looked up slowly. Her golden eyes were red and puffy. Bruises covered the left side of her face. Merlin smiled "What is your name?"

"Arabella," The girl said quietly. Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur and shoved him with his foot.

"Say something" Merlin hissed at Arthur.

"My name is Arthur."

Arabella looked at Arthur "Are they gone?"

Arthur looked at Merlin then called back to Arabella "It's only Me, Merlin, and you here Arabella."

Merlin came down on all fours and looked into the chairs "Arabella, I'm going to move some of the chairs so we can get you out. Just sit right there we will come to you." Arthur and Merlin started to shift the chairs. They moved the last chair. Arthur held his hand out to Arabella. She didn't move.

"Are they gone?" She asked again

Merlin whispered to Arthur "She looks terrified."

"Arabella, I will not let anything happen to you, you're safe with me." He held out his hand again. Arabella reached out and took the hand of the young prince.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the ride back to Camelot the girl slept, leaning her head on Arthur's shoulder. Merlin looked at her "She doesn't seem badly hurt, that doesn't look like her blood."

"But she's badly beaten." Arthur said. He had gotten a better look at the girl now. She had long light brown hair that once may have been tied up in a complex braid. But now it was knotted and stained with blood. She made no sounds as she slept. Arthur occasionally looked down to she if she was still breathing. She was beautiful, very pale. A small smile played on his face. _Hmmm who has sent me this silent angel?_ He shook the thought from his head. _Whats going on with you Arthur? Snap out of it!_

"Are you OK?" Merlin looked at Arthur, noticing the strange expiration on his face.

"Fine."

* * *

**_Review!! Merlin would want you too!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello!! This Chp is not as long as I wanted it but I wanted to get it up. Please review, it would make me feel a lot better. Anything you want to see in the story or something you think should be changed. PM me or leave it in a Review._**

* * *

They reached Camelot, rushing the horses faster and faster. Arthur rode up to the front of the castle, gently bringing Arabella down into his arms. He looked at the guard "Tell my father there has been an attack; I will be with the court physician."

Merlin ran ahead to Gaius, telling him the bloody scene and the girl. Arthur brought her in and laid her gently on the cot. "Well, she's bruised up, badly. Many of these are not new." Said Gaius, studying the girl's arms, "Merlin get a cloth with cold water, and my box of ointments."

Arthur sat in a chair next to the cot. Arabella stirred, opening her eyes and looking around. She shrunk back into the cot, her eyes full of fear. "Arabella," Arthur looked into the girl's frightened eyes "Everything's fine, you're with friends now." He smiled, his blue eyes shining. She took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"Is she awake?" Gaius called from across the room "Keep her up and talking. We need to know where she might be injured."

"How old are you?" He asked her. She opened her mouth then shut it again. Arthur smiled. "Now I know you can talk. I heard you before" He looked into her eyes. There was so much pain, and sadness. He could help but wonder what else she had gone through. Where had she gotten the other bruises? _Maybe she suffered a blow to the head?_ "Arabella do you remember my name?"

She took a deep breath "Arthur. Your name is Arthur. I'm 17" Her voice was soft. Arthur wished she would speak again. He noticed her moving her hands, hiding them with the blanket Gaius covered her with. Arthur uncovered her hands and held them in his own. They were scared and bruised. Her wrists looked as if she had been confined. He felt a rush of anger he couldn't explain. _How_ _could anyone do something like this to her?_

"Who did this?" He looked up to meet her eyes but she turned her head, not answering him. He decided it would be best to leave it there, and looked down at his feet. Gaius retuned and started tending to her bruises.

Arthur walked over to Merlin. "Merlin, go to Gwen and ask her for a dress and night clothes. I will talk to my father about securing her a room in the castle."

"Why do you want night clothes?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Arthur sighed "For Arabella…idiot."

"Yes Sire." Merlin left, followed by Arthur.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur sat with his father, who was deep in thought, his hand covering his eyes. "This girl was the only survivor?"

"Yes, her name is…"

"I don't care what her name is. What of Sr. Key?" Uther asked, looking into the fire.

"He to is dead." Arther watched his father. Sadness overtook the room.

"We must plane a funeral." He said sadly "our families were very close. You're mother," He smiled "She loved Sr. Key's daughter. You wouldn't remember, you were very young. Sr. Key's wife died in childbirth with there 2nd child. Just a month after you were born. Little Arabella…I didn't know her as well as her sister but she was a very happy child, incredibly quiet…"

"What?" Arthur stopped

"I didn't get to know Arabella very well. Her father became sad after her mother's passing, did invite company."

"Arabella?"

"Are you ok son?"

"No! Arabella is alive! That's the name of the girl we found." Arthur's heart was pounding. _Why would a noble have those scares?_

Uther stood up and walked to the door, pushing it open himself. Arthur followed, guessing he was on his way to the court physician.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or PM. Im happy to answe anything ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_YAY Longer chapt!!!! I hope you like this one. Its my favorite so far. Please Review, it would be greatly welcomed. Happy Reading!!_**

* * *

Uther through open the doors, making Gaius spill a sleeping draft he was mixing for Arabella. Arthur rushed in behind him. He looked at Arabella, who was now dressed in one of Morgana's night gowns. She looked tried, like she hadn't slept in days. She saw the King and tried her best to stand up, but Uther told her to sit.

"Arabella Key?" He looked in to her eyes, she nodded. Her cheeks burnt and she shrank away from the king. "Your father and I…" He paused "You look like your mother." She nodded again. The King smiled and laughed, pulling her into a tight embrace. She became stiff, not retuning the affection.

"Your majesty, may I speak with you?" Gaius said from the corner of the room. Uther joined him watching Arabella. "Arabella has no major injuries."

"Wonderful…"

"I think most of the damage has been done to her mind. Emotionally she seems distant, she won't talk. The only person she will let touch her is Guinevere, Lady Morgana's maid. She has suffered through something terrible." Gaius watched as Guinevere brushed the girl's hair.

"The scars?" The King asked

"I'm not sure Sire, but I think we will learn in time."

Uther thought for another moment "You said she won't talk?"

"She has talked, she told Arthur her name. That means she's not dumb. I think she's rattled. I would be to after what Arthur described to me."

"I want her under your care Gaius. I will arrange a room for her but tonight she will stay with you." With that he walked to the door.

That first night for Arabella was bad. She tossed and turned. Images of death burnt into her mind_. I want this pain to stop. I want to be happy again. What will these people do to me? Will they keep me here? Arthur…Merlin…they saved me. Gaius has taken care of me. Gwen has been kind to me. And King Uther…my fathers friend. Is he like my father? Can I trust him? _She rolled over again.

"Arabella, are you awake?" Merlin whispered into the darkness. Arabella sat up and blinked her eyes, trying to find who was talking. Merlin held up a candle and walked over to Arabella's bed. "Can't sleep ether?" She shook her head. "I'm not going to make you talk." Merlin smiled.

_Thank you Merlin_ Thought Arabella. She couldn't seem to make the words come out of her mouth.

"Do you want to play a game?" Merlin asked, taking three cups and setting them on the table. Arabella turned her head to the side, reaching out to take one of the cups. "Not yet, watch carefully." He put a small ball under the middle cup and mixed the cups up. "Now you try to find the ball."

_HA! Easy!_ Arabella smiled and looked under the far right cup. Nothing was there…So she picked the far left cup…nothing. _Hmmmmmm... _She looked under the last cup…nothing_. _She looked up at Merlin.

He laughed "It's right here Arabella!" He pulled it from behind her ear. She laughed, the first time she laughed in a long time. "Now that was nice." Merlin smiled "You need to laugh more often." He closed the ball in his hand, opened it and the ball was gone. Arabella inched closer to Merlin and held out her hand. "Oh I see…" He put the ball in her hand, she closed her and then opened…nothing happened. "Try it again," She closed the ball in her hand. Merlin slowly put his hand over Arabella's. She tensed up. "Arabella," He said calmingly "I won't hurt you." She relaxed a little. "We are going to make this ball disappear." He squeezed her hand, and then let her open it. The ball was gone.

_You must be magic_ she thought.

"So…" there was silence. He took a deep breath "You don't have to be scared anymore Arabella. King Uther is a good man and Arthur…well he can be a prat…but he's going to be a wonderful king. You have friends here now." He smiled and shook her hand. "Good night." He smiled and walked back to his room. Arabella rested easier now, sleeping better then she had in years.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The next day Arabella moved into her room. Uther led her through the door. "I want you to stay with us as long as you want. You family was dear to me. If you need anything please ask." He took a breath "We are sending for clothes for you, do you want us to collect anything from you home?" She shook her head no. She didn't have anything of value there. "If you need me do not be afraid to call." He smiled and left. The room was beautiful, decorated in blues and golds. She looked out the window. She could see the forest, a small lake and part of the training grounds. She watched closely as Arthur spared with a young knight. There was a cough behind her. She turned to find Gwen standing in the door.

"If you want to my Lady we could go and watch the Knights." She smiled. Arabella took a deep breath.

"Please call me Arabella. And yes I'd love to go watch them if you would accompany me." _Now that wasn't that hard was it?_

Gwen was very pleased with the idea of showing her new friend around the castle. Showing her the kitchens, the throne room, the stables, and finally the training grounds. They stood and watched the knights clash swords. Arthur made his way over to the ladies. "Hello, it's nice to see you up and about." He smiled at Arabella.

"I think I hear my lady calling me, I'm sure Arthur could show you the way back." She smiled at Arabella and walked quickly back to the castle.

"Well," Arthur gave his armor to a servant and jumped over the fence. "Shall we?" He held out his arm. Arabella hesitated, but wrapped her arm around his. He liked this closeness with her. He led her around the stables.

"I didn't expect a crown prince to take so much interest in a stranger of low nobility." She said, smiling. _I've been waiting to say that all night._

He looked at her with surprise, he never expected her to talk to him like that. He smiled. _Please don't stop talking_. "Well we are friends are we not? I'm taking interest in a friend."

She took a deep breath "I've never had many friends."

"Why?" He asked. He looked in to her face. The smile was gone and the sadness and pain had returned. Arthur didn't expect an answer. It was quite for a long time." I think you'll like this." He said leading her to the garden. _I need to get her mind off of whatever is paining her. I don't like to see her in pain._ _Well I don't like to see anyone in pain…it's not like it's just her…or anything. _The garden was beautiful. The roses were in full bloom.

"There my favorite." Arabella said in barely a whisper. "I used to collect them when I was younger." A small smile danced upon her face, as if she was remembering happy times.

"Well that settles it then," Arthur cut a rose off the vine and handed it to Arabella "For you."

"You're too good to me Sire." She held the rose up to her nose. Arabella looked up into Arthur's blue eyes.

"I never want you to call me Sire ever again." He said sternly "Only call me Arthur."

"Thank you Arthur." _I like talking to him_

"So what do you think you will do here at Camelot?" He smiled "I think that the girls meet to embroider in the evening."

_What?_ "No thank you. I'd like to try and ride a horse. I never have before."

"Never?" Arthur said in surprise.

"Never in my life. And what you were doing today…sparing? I'd like to try that too. It looks fun. I never got out side much." Her smile faltered a little.

Arthur sighed "You are a very strange girl…but I'll make you a deal. I will show you how to ride and spare, but you have to talk to me. About everything, even what you ate for dinner. No more going speechless on me." She laughed.

"Deal"

"One more thing," He said "When you're ready, I want you to tell me what happened to you. It doesn't have to be right now, but I want to know."

She took a deep breath "I think I can do that. But not right now." She smiled at his understanding.

"You will always be able to find me if you need to talk." Arthur finished, leading her out of the garden and back to the castle.

_**

* * *

**_

Next Chapt up soon. I never thought I'd put up the first three in one day!! Please Review 3


	4. Chapter 4

**_A HUGE thank you to SmithsonianGirl, Isis the Sphinx, and Vampire Solidarity1!!!_**

* * *

King Uther walked into Gaius's study and smiled. It had been a week since Arabella's arrival and she had taken to the castle very well. With the exception of getting lost, finding herself in the dungeons rather then kitchens. "How is Arabella doing today, Gaius?"

Gaius smiled "Wonderful Sire. She hasn't spoken a word to me though."

"Really," Uther watched as the girl poured over a book from Gaius's library "That surprises me, she's always here."

"She seems to have taken to reading all the books I have." He laughed "If she decides to talk to me I could instruct her more on medicine." He sighed "She will talk…in time." Arabella took the book and brought it over to Gaius. It was a usual routine. Once she had finished one book, she would dive into the next. "Ok let's see…done with volume two already?" Gaius flipped through the pages of the leather bound book. "I'm going to run out of books to give you at this rate." He reached up and tucked the book away among its brothers. He searched among the books, pulling down a book on herbs. "Go outside and find me as many as you can. If you need help, find Merlin. He should be by the stables." Gaius handed her the book and a handful of small velvet pouches. Arabella tied the pouches to the dress, bowed to the king and left the room.

Outside the air was fresh and crisp. Spring was almost at an end now. The trees were fully in bloom and flowers were everywhere. Arabella, now looking at the book, was on the search for monkshood. _Hmm purple flowers in a cone figure….poisonous if ingested. Well that's fun; I know not to eat it now._ She laughed to herself and headed to the edge of the forest. She bent down, searching the foliage for the purple flower.

"Hello Arabella, Gaius gave you my job today I see." Arabella looked up and saw Merlin.

"I don't mind." She smiled

"Well I'm officially done with Arthur's horse so," He knelt down next to Arabella and looked at the book "Monkshood…" He started looking, brushing a few old leaves out of the way. "To bad he lost it. The poor monk's head must be freezing." He laughed.

"What?" Arabella laughed with him. "You're very peculiar Merlin." Merlin gave an awkward smile. "I mean, it's a good thing. Back home everybody was the same."

"What was it like back home?" He asked. Merlin wanted to know what had happened to her. She hadn't spoken of her home at all, almost as if nothing had happened. "You can talk to me, I won't tell. I know something very bad happened to you, and I have the feeling it wasn't just the attack on your father's castle. You can tell me Arabella, with the things I've seen nothing seems strange anymore."

"I don't…I don't want to talk about this…right now" She said, looking at the ground. Arabella looked up, Merlin looked worried. _I'm sorry Merlin…but I don't want to remember._ "But I appreciate it." She said, smiling. There was a long moment of silence.

Merlin took a deep breath "I don't think were going to find any monkshood here." He pointed to a tree near the castle. "Over there, come on." They walked across the grassy field. "So do you have any?"

"Do I have what?" Arabella asked, confused.

"Any jokes…I know the one about the monkshood wasn't all that good but…"

"I know riddles!" She interrupted. She had made up riddles when she was young to occupy her time. _I've never had anyone to tell them to_. She smiled.

"Well go ahead."

"Ok…" She thought which _one…which one…_ "Round like an apple, deep like a cup, Yet all the king's horses cannot pull it up."

Merlin's brow wrinkled in thought. "It's round?"

"Like an apple."

Merlin snapped his fingers "A boulder!"

"How is a boulder deep?"

"It could be buried in the ground." He said, hoping it was the right answer.

"No, sorry, that isn't it." They arrived at the tree, monkshood surrounding its base. Arabella opened one of the little pouches and filled it with the monkshood. She took the book and flipped to another page. "Yarrow?" She stared walking to the stables.

"What's the answer?" Merlin chased after her.

"You really want to know?" Arabella laughed

"Yes…please?"

"A well." She continued on to the stables.

"Right, I get it. Its round like an apple. It's deep like a giant cup, and it's in the ground." Got it." He walked beside Arabella. "That was smart. Do you have anymore?"

"Many more, but I think I will save them for another day." At the stable all the knights were mounting there horses. There red cloaks flowed in the wind. All were dressed in full armor, as if they were going to battle. Merlin led Arabella to the other side of the stable and found Arthur.

"What's happening?" Merlin asked

"There have been reports from the outlaying villages. They clam that large groups of diseased people are attacking there villages." Arthur climbed onto his horse.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Merlin looked around for an empty horse.

"No Merlin I think I can handle this one on my own. It's just a little civil unrest." Arthur smiled "Hello Arabella"

"Hello Arthur."

"When I get back, meet me at the training grounds. We need to start your training." He turned his horse and galloped out of the stable.

"What do you think he means by diseased?" Arabella asked Merlin.

"What does he mean by training?" Merlin laughed

Arabella smiled "He's going to teach me how to fight…with a sword."

"Arthur teaching a girl how to fight…" He laughed "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Merlin…what does he mean by diseased? Is he going to be ok?" Arabella found herself worried for Arthur. She had read about different diseases and how they are spread. Some can travel just by touch.

"The townspeople might be referring to a plague or maybe some of the attackers have bad scares. It could be anything." They watched as the knights followed Arthur. "Come on we have herbs to find."

Over the next hour they had collected 8 herbs to give to Gaius. "That's it; I've run out of little sacks." Arabella checked the herbs. "We should get these back to Gaius."

"Why are you colleting herbs in the first place? I mean…It's not what ladies usually do." Merlin looked at the pale girl across from him. Her golden eyes sparkled in the sun. She wasn't you average nobility.

"I think it's interesting. You can turn nature into medicine. This," She held up a pouch of coltsfoot. "…can cure a sickness of the lungs. I think it's amazing." They walked to the entrance of the castle. Just when they reached the stairs, a strange sound caught their attention. A howl filled the air. "That sounds awful." she looked around, trying to find where it was coming from. It got louder until the sound was unbearable. Merlin and Arabella covered there ears. "What is it?" She yelled to Merlin.

"I don't know?" Merlin called back. They turned around. A dog stood in front of them, if you could call it a dog. The dog's back right leg looked as if it had been ripped off. The mussel was scratched and bleeding. One of the eyes had been gouged out.

"Oh my god…" Arabella watched the dog dragged himself across the stones.

"Look at its side…" Merlin said to Arabella. The left side of the dog's breast was missing, nothing but a hole, dipping blood. "Arabella…get behind me…" Arabella did as he said. "On the count of three, we are going to run into the castle."

"Ok"

"1…2...3!" They turned and ran to the door. Suddenly the dog took off after them, blood splashing on the ground. They ran as fast as they could…up the stairs…through the door. "Shut it!" Merlin shouted. They threw themselves against the heavy door. The dog howled and barked, trying to push his way past the door. **Boom…**the door shut. "Looks like he left something behind." Merlin picked up a paw.

"Let's go get Gaius." Arabella said, listening to the dog throw himself at the door.

Merlin and Arabella ran down the hall, finding on the king's guards. "There is a dog out there, it tried to attack us. I think it's sick." Merlin explained to the guard.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Arabella said under breath. _That was a truly gruesome sight. How could it still be alive? _The guard collected some of his men and started for the door. "Please let's go, I don't want to see that again." They ran until they found Gaius. He was leaving Morgana's chambers, delivering a sleeping draft.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the two so startled.

Merlin held up the paw "Something is defiantly wrong."

* * *

**_Next Chapter out soon!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you to everyone that's been reading!! I'm really enjoying writing this story. Camelot is a fun place to be. Happy Reading._**

* * *

All three watched as more knights ran down the hall, practically pushing them into the wall. Screams echoed in the castle. "**What's happening**?" "**It won't die!**" "**Kill it!**"

"Let's go to the King, no doubt he will want to know what's going on." Gaius led the way through the castle.

"Did you hear the knight? He said it wouldn't die? How is that possible?" Arabella whispered to Merlin. She looked at the paw, deeply disturbed. "You saw it Merlin, it should have been dead."

"Arabella's right Gaius," Merlin shook his head. "This wasn't a _normal_ dog." He gave Gaius a look.

"The dog could have been very sick, or he might have been injured very recently." Gaius glanced at the paw, now wrapped in cloth. They entered the great hall. Uther stood at a table talking to one of his knights. He looked up.

"Gaius, do we know what this is?" He dismissed the knight. He was covered with dark red blood.

"No Sire, not yet. But we have this." Gaius laid the paw on the table. The bone stuck out at a weird angel where it had been broken by the door.

"So it's just a sick dog." Uther examined the paw.

"Excuse me your Highness, but I think it might be more then that." Arabella looked at her feet. "The dog's side was ripped apart, along with its back leg missing. No dog could still be alive after loosing that much blood."

"You're suggesting that this is a supernatural force Arabella?" Uther looked deep in thought. "Is it possible that this is true Gaius?"

"Maybe, I'll need to examine the body of the dog to be sure."

"Do it and Report to me when you've learned something." Uther dismissed the three. They turned to leave. "Arabella, wait." She stopped and looked at the king. "Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Knights carried in the body of the dog into Gaius's lab. "Where is the head?" Gaius looked at one of the knights.

"We had to behead it; it's the only way to make it stop moveing." Another knight came in carrying the head of the dog.

"Merlin hand me that knife right there." He pointed to a thin knife. Merlin handed it to him and he cut back the skin from the dog.

"Oh that smells awful." Merlin covered his nose and looked at Arabella. She was half way across the room, looking pale. "Are you ok?"

"I…I don't like…dead things." She said, barely above a whisper, taking a book in her arms and walking to the far corner of the room.

"Merlin…" Gaius dropped the knife. "This dog has been dead for more then a week."

"What do you mean; Arabella and I just saw it. It was alive." Merlin stood besides Gaius, looking at the body.

"Look here," Gaius pointed to the skin. "This body has had time to decay. And in its fur…dirt. This dog was buried."

"So that means…" Merlin looked up at Gaius.

"It means someone brought this animal back to life. Reanimation has been almost a parlor trick of sorcerers for many years. Bringing back dead loved ones to scare people or to entertain a crowed." He tossed a blanket of the body.

"Like Nimueh did, with Tristan?"

"No, Tristan was a wraith." Gaius started to examine the head. "He was brought back to fulfill a purpose, to take revenge."

"Who would bring back a dog?" Arabella now stood behind Merlin, watching Gaius examine the Dog.

"I thought you didn't like dead things?" Merlin looked at her. Arabella's eyes were sparkling.

"I don't…but this is getting interesting. Who would want to bring back a dog? Why not bring back a great army or someone of power?" Arabella looked at Gaius and Merlin.

"You're right…" Gaius turned and riffled through his papers. "Look at the eyes, there blacked out."

"What do we do?" Merlin asked

"We wait. I'm afraid that's all we _can_ do. If this is an isolated incident then we can assume someone tried bringing back an old friend." He covered the head.

"And if it's not?" Arabella watched as Merlin and Gaius exchanged a worried glance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a beautiful day, and the garden was calm and peaceful. Arabella walked alongside Morgana and Gwen. "Are you enjoying Camelot?" Morgana smiled.

"Yes I am, it's beautiful here." Arabella answered her. "Everybody has been very kind."

"And you're enjoying your new wardrobe? I'm sorry that we can't get more dresses for you at the moment." Morgana picked some flowers. "It seems some of the seamstresses have taken ill."

Arabella smiled "Oh its fine. I believe Gwen made this for me?" She motioned to her dress. "It's exquisite Gwen thank you." The bodice of the dress was light blue with small white flowers that wrapped around the waist and up to the over the two thick straps that covered the shoulders. The skirt, a white silky material, flowed down to her feet. A light cloak wrapped around Arabella's shoulders. "I adore it, really."

"Thank you." Gwen blushed.

"Lady Morgana," A messenger interrupted there walk, "A message from the King. He wishes you to meet him in the great hall."

She nodded, "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now. Gwen stay with Arabella, I'll meet both of you for dinner this evening." She smiled and walked out of the garden.

"So what would you like to do?" Gwen said "We could go to the market? Or maybe take a walk in the forest." She smiled

"What would _you_ like to do?" Arabella asked Gwen. _I wonder how often she gets a little time to herself._

"Well…" she laughed a little "I think I'd like to," she thought "I'd like to go to the towers. The view of the kingdom is incredible."

"Ok, then the towers it is." They walked along, back into the castle. Talking about Camelot, the King, and what had happened before Arabella's arrival. Soon they found themselves becoming fast friends.

"Then what happened?" Arabella waited for the next part of Gwen's story.

"Then Arthur went after the poisonous flower to get the antidote for Merlin." Gwen led Arabella up a set of winding stairs. "I was so happy when Merlin recovered." She stopped and started laughing.

"What is it?" Arabella started laughing as well.

"I was so happy I kissed him. I didn't mean to, it just happened!" They laughed and continued up the stairs.

"Do you fancy him Gwen? Arabella asked. _They would be a good fit._

"No well, I don't" She blushed

"Yes you do, I can tell." Arabella giggled. They had reached the top of the tower. "This is amazing, you can see everything."

"I like to come up here to think." She smiled "You should see it in the fall. It looks like a painting."

Arabella leaned over the edge. She looked across the village and the forest, turning to look at the large field. "Gwen is that Arthur?" She pointed to a small group of people on horseback. "He's teaching me how to a fight today. He said to meet him at the training grounds when he returns." Gwen was silent "Are you ok?" Arabella turned and looked at Gwen. She was staring out at the forest.

"What is that?" She sounded scared. Arabella looked at the forest. A group of at lest forty people came running out of the woods. Some were screaming. "Look at there clothes." They were covered in mud and dirt.

"Gwen," Arabella said calmly. "I think we need to go get Gaius." They ran down the stairs, weaving in and out of different corridors. **SLAM **doors started opening and closing down the hall. People were shouting "**Help**!" "**Who are they**?" Gwen and Arabella stopped and stood very still, listening to the panic.

"We need to go." Gwen said quietly. They turned and started running back down the hall. Just as they were about to reach the stairs, someone walked in front of them. His hair was matted and clothes torn and covered with mud. His eyes were completely black.

"Run." Arabella took Gwen's hand and ran. The foot steps of the man followed them, first a slow walk then a full run.

"In here!" Gwen pushed Arabella into a small room and shut the door. "Here move this!" There was a small chest along the opposite wall. They pushed it against the door. Arabella looked around the room. There were two chairs, a table, and a small pedestal with a vase. They sat down at the table. "What was that?"

"You know that dog Gaius was examining? He I think it's the human equivalent to that." Arabella stood up and put her ear to the door.

"You mean that man is dead?"

"Well, ether a group of dead people are attacking Camelot or the local villagers are very upset." Arabella replied, ear to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur rode up to Camelot, the gates were opened. The town was turned upside down. People looked out of window at the dead in the street. Arthur turned and talked to his knights. "You know the signs, Cut off there head when you find them. Start with the Castle then spread out around the city." He rode to the Castle, dismounted his horse and climbed the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gwen and Arabella pushed themselves against the door. "Why won't they stop?" Gwen reached for one of the chairs. The people…the dead people…on the other side of the door pushed, trying to break into the room. "You hold the door, I'm going to try and reach the chair." She stretched her arm out but could not reach the chair.

"Go for it," Arabella moved the chest and planted her feet firmly on the ground. "I have the door." Gwen pushed herself from the door to the chair. The door opened, struggling against the weight of Arabella.

"Gwen!" Arabella forced the door closed. Gwen took the chair and braced the door. They sat against the wall, listing to the unidentifiable shouts piercing the door. "Thank you."

"For what Arabella?"

"You've been a good friend to me. You, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana. The only fiends I've known." Arabella looked around the room.

"And you'll have many more."

"If we get out." Arabella wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Don't talk like that. We are going to get out of here! And you're going to go to the training grounds so Arthur can teach you haw to fight." Gwen smiled.

"And I bet I'll beat him to." Arabella laughed.

"And then he's going to ask you if you would escort him to the banquet." Gwen stood up and walked to the small window on the opposite wall.

Arabella laughed "What banquet?"

"The one that the King will hold after all this is over, in celebration of the victory over…whatever is attacking."

"Yes and you will get to spend time with Merlin. And we will watch all the young knights get drunk on mead." Arabella joined Gwen at the window. They laughed. "Look," Arabella looked down into a small stone courtyard. "The knights of Camelot are fighting back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur charged up the stairs and into the main hall. He headed for Gaius's chambers. _If there is anyone who will know how to end this it will be Gaius._ He found the right hallway and ran, looking for any sign of Merlin or Gaius.

**BONK!**

"Arthur!" Merlin dropped the bucket he had been using to defend himself.

"Why did you hit me with a bucket?" Arthur rubbed his shoulder.

"I thought you were one of them. And I didn't have a sword; a bucket was the only thing I could find." Merlin looked down the hall.

"Where's Gaius?"

"He is with King in the great hall, so is Morgana. There safe. I'm looking for Gwen and Arabella." Merlin picked up the bucket.

"There not with Morgana?" Arthur drew his sword and started down the hall.

"We couldn't find them when the attack started." Merlin followed Arthur.

"We need to find her!" Arthur said over his shoulder.

"Them…Gwen **and** Arabella are missing."

"Right." Arthur took off up the stairs. Pictures of Arabella flashed into his mind. He remembered her in the garden, the rose he gave her. Now he pictured her dead, laying on the floor with one of those monsters over her. He wasn't there to help her, to protect her, like he promised. His face turned red with anger. _I'll find you_, he thought, _I'm not loosing you._

* * *

_**Next chapt will be out soon. Tell me what you think: Leave a review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you know the plan?" Gwen said, handing the vase to Arabella.

Arabella took the vase "I do." She took a deep breath. For the last five minutes Gwen and Arabella had been thinking of ways to get out. So far this was the best idea. "Wait, would the chair work better?"

"Yes! Good thinking. I'll use the vase since I'll be closer to the door." Gwen took the vase and stood by the door. "Ok, I'll open the door and you hit them as they come in, we'll run as soon as it's possible."

"OK, this might work." Arabella took up the chair. _Oh if we get out of this…_

"Ready?" Gwen positioned her foot on the chair that was holding the door, getting ready to kick it back.

"Could anyone ever be ready for this?" Arabella laughed a little. She lifted the chair and nodded to Gwen. _I never thought I'd be doing this today._

"Go!" Gwen kicked the chair away from the door. It swung open. Six or seven, very dead looking men stood, covered in mud. The first man ran into the room. **Crack!** Arabella hit him in the head with the chair. He fell back, dazed. The next ran into the room. **Smash!** Gwen got him with the vase.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you hear that?" Arthur stopped and listened.

In the distance was a voice "Go!"

"I think that was Gwen." Arthur looked at Merlin then started down the hall.

Another sound echoed down the hallway "**Crack! Smash!**"

Arthur called out "Arabella? Gwen?" Then he saw them, a group of reanimated people pushing and shoving, trying to get into one of the spare rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gwen smiled at Arabella and got as close to the door as she could "Arthur? We're in here!"

"Gwen move!" Arabella brought down the chair on another man. He made a moaning noise and landed on his stomach. The chair broke leaving Arabella with two splintered pieces of wood.

"Step back!" called Arthur from the other side of the door. He drew his sword. Gwen and Arabella watched as a head rolled across the floor. Merlin pushed his way into the room as another head rolled at his feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at the broken vase.

"We're fine." Gwen said, dropping the base of the vase she still held in her hand.

Arthur stepped into the room and nodded his head. "Come on," He ushered them into the hallway.

They followed Merlin down the hall. "We need to get back to Gaius. He thinks he knows what's going on."

Arthur walked next to Arabella. "I see I don't have to train you after all. You're very handy with a wooden chair." He smiled, just happy to see she was ok.

"I think a sword would be better, I don't think King Uther would take very kindly to me breaking all the chairs in the castle." She smiled. "Are you ok? I saw you riding back from the villages. Is the same thing happening there?" Arabella took a quick glance at this body, no blood. She let out a deep breath. _He's ok._

"Yes, three villages, to the north of here." He put his hand on her back. "I'm glad you're alright Arabella."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the great hall Uther, Gaius, and Arthur looked over a map spread out on the table, pointing occasionally at little patches of green and brown. Arabella, Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin sat, watching Uther plan his attack on the undead.

"You used a chair?" Morgana smiled at Arabella. "I don't think you need any help from Arthur. By the sounds of it you and Gwen handled it very well."

"Lucky Arthur and Merlin showed up." Gwen pushed Merlin with her shoulder. "I don't know how long we could have held them off."

"Is it true you used a bucket?" Arabella questioned Merlin.

Merlin laughed "Is it true you used a chair?"

"You two should team up," Morgana laughed "Fight evil with inanimate objects."

"Merlin," Gaius called "We are riding out with Arthur. I believe we know how to stop this."

Morgana stood up and looked at the map "Where are we going?"

"You're not going anywhere." Uther said to Morgana. "It's just Gaius and Arthur, along with some of the knights."

"But I want to help, as I'm sure Arabella and Gwen want to too." She stood still, waiting for a response.

"No, and that's it." Uther looked at Morgana "You're staying here"

"But we want to help!" Morgana looked at Arthur, begging him to say something.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Morgana, stay here."

"But!"

"No Morgana." Uther folded up the map and handed it to Arthur.

"Get ready Gaius, we ride at first light." Arthur took the map and headed to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Early the next morning, Morgana could be found pacing around her room. Arabella and Gwen watched her make her way from the door to the window, back to the door. "We need to think of something."

Gwen looked out the window. "Maybe they can handle this? They got rid of the trouble here didn't they?" Almost as quickly as it started, all of the walking dead were beheaded and burned.

"Yes with the help of all the guards, knights and commoners of Camelot." Morgana sat down on her bed. "We have to help them. There only ridding with two other knights." All three girls sat, deep in thought about the present situation.

"If we're going to help them, then we need to get ready." Arabella spoke after a long silence. "Morgana, go to the King; tell him that I wish to ride to my fathers grave, that, I want to pay my respects. Say I couldn't ask myself, I was to emotional. You and Gwen will accompany me. While you do that, Gwen and I will get ready to ride." Arabella stood up "Then we just have to follow behind Arthur."

"I'll go to the king now." Morgana left the room. Within the next 15 minutes, Gwen and Arabella had packed food, weapons and clothes in a sack. They walked down to the stable. Morgana was there with three horses.

"Everything is set." Morgana said patting her black mare. "Uther expects us home tonight. That gives us enough time to help Arthur." Gwen and Morgana mounted there horses.

"How did you get Uther to let us ride without a guard?" Gwen asked, fixing herself onto the saddle.

"I told him that with the entire kingdom covered with the knights of Camelot, it was like our personal guard was already out there." She smiled. Arabella looked at the gray mare. "What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"Oh…um…nothing." Arabella pulled herself up onto the back the horse. _I'll just hold on really tightly…it shouldn't be too hard to ride this thing. _Gwen and Morgana took off into the woods, following a path to the northern villages. Arabella griped to the saddle and the horse took off. _I'm going to fall off…I'm going to fall off…I'm going to fall off._ To Arabella it felt like they were riding forever. Every once in a while she would start to slip off the horse, and had to pull herself back up into a sitting position.

"Stop, I think we found them." Gwen pointed to three horses tied to a tree. One of the horses held the crest's of knights. The small group stopped and dismounted.

Arabella slid off her horse, thankful to be on the ground again. She walked over to the tree and looked out onto a small field. Once this might have been a beautiful cemetery, but now the graves were turned up, markers and statues lay on the ground. "This must be where the dead people are coming from." She looked down; the ground was covered in small crystals.

"Where is everyone?" Morgana looked around the field. Suddenly a scream filled the air. Not a human scream, but one of the undead, than the sound of a sword. Morgana, Arabella, and Gwen ran to the sound. In a clearing just seventy feet away stood Merlin, Gaius, and Arthur, surrounded by the corpses. Arthur turned and slashed at the dead men, while on the other side; Merlin was busy pulling a large man off Gaius.

"Ok then, let's go." Arabella picked up a large stick and ran to the clearing, hitting as many people in the head as possible. Arthur turned and looked at the new commotion.

"Arabella?" He said, trying to fend off another dead woman. "What are you doing here?" Gwen and Morgana soon joined Arabella.

"You looked like you needed the help." Morgana called from the far side of the clearing. She now helped Merlin pull the heavy man off Gaius.

"Where are the two other knights?" Arabella asked Arthur as she hit another reanimated man.

"We got separated in the woods." He slashed, making contact with a neck. The head fell off and rolled on the grass. Soon, the band of the undead men and women was headless. Arthur turned to the three young women before him. "Why are you here? My father told you to stay at the castle." His face was drawn into an angry frown.

"Well" Arabella took a deep breath "I wanted to visit..." she started

"We all wanted to help you. I told Uther that Arabella was going to visit the grave of her father. It was my idea; don't be angry at Arabella or Gwen. We were just worried." Morgana interrupted.

His face softened "Let's go then, we need to stop this." He headed for the small cemetery.

Merlin walked beside Arabella and Gwen. "It's nice to see you two. For a moment back there I though that we were going to be the undead." He smiled.

"Gaius, what do we need to do to stop this?" Gwen dropped the log she was using and walked next to Gaius."

"From what I can gather, some one has been using a reanimation spell to bring these people." He pulled a crystal out of his pocket. "Who ever it is had been using crystals to amplify the spell. The crystals have been turning a very small spell into a very strong one. Bringing whole cemeteries back to life. We have found them in three cemeteries so far. If we can find out who has been doing this we may be able to stop it. Or we could find ever person buried in the cemeteries and behead them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the cemetery, Gaius instructed them to pick up as many crystals as they could. "I want to have as many samples as I can to study." He said, walking around looking at the ground.

Arabella looked along the left side of the field. Picking up the crystals and putting them in a small cloth bag. "Were you really worried about me?" Arthur walked along side her with a grin. He bent down and picked up a crystal.

"Well…" Arabella tried to look busy looking for more crystals. _Of coarse I was worried_. "You're my friend, why wouldn't I be worried about a friend." She blushed.

"Right," He looked at her. Arabella's hair hung down loose, covering her face. He reached up and moved some of the hair. _Her hair is so soft_. She looked up in surprise, her face red. Arthur pulled back his hand. "You…um…should…pull your hair out of your face sometimes." He turned and looked away from her, hiding the heat in his face.

"You don't have that problem do you," She said "The crown kind of holds everything up." Arabella pulled her hair out of her face, and with her hands made a crown. She laughed "It's not only a symbol of your power but it comes in handy when you have a hair emergency."

Arthur laughed and watched her pick up a crystal. "You are…the most…"

"The most…?" Arabella stopped and watched the prince.

"Unique girl I have ever met." He shook his head.

"And you, Arthur, are the most unique prince I've ever met." She replied. _Is "Unique" a good thing? _She thought. They walked in silence, waiting to come upon a crystal or two.

Arthur suddenly turned to Arabella "When is you're birth day?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, confused.

"Just tell me what it is!" Arthur threw his hands in the air.

"No…" She smiled. "You're going to have to find out by yourself."

"I order you to tell me, as crown prince of Camelot." He stopped. _Did_ _I just order her to tell me her birthday? Very nice Arthur, she's going to think you're a pratt. _

She laughed a little and turned to Arthur "I'm so sorry Prince Arthur but I must refuse you're request." She bowed and walked over to Gaius handing him her bag of Crystals.

"Nice work Arthur." He said to himself. Arthur sighed and started walking to the horses.

* * *

_**Thank you!! Next time we just might find out who is Raising the dead... O_O**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Schools starting soon!! Which means I may not have a new chapter up every day. BUT DON'T DISPARE!! I will not give up on this fanfiction!! I will update every chance I get!!!_**

* * *

The sun started to set, turning the sky pink and orange. They led the horses through the dense forest, back to Camelot, stopping occasionally to pick up crystals or call out to the two lost knights. Suddenly the air grew cold. Arabella looked around at her companions "What's going on?" She could see her breath. "It's freezing." Arthur drew his sword and made a motion, telling everyone to stop walking.

"I think we should get out of here." Merlin looked through the trees.

'_Young warlock,' _a voice sounded in Merlin's head. _'You will not stop me.'_

'_Who are you?'_ Merlin thought. A cold laugh echoed in his head. The horses pawed the ground.

"Merlin's right Arthur, I think we should leave." Morgana pulled on her black mare but she wouldn't move.

"I would appreciate it," A voice called from the forest. "If you would give me my crystals back Gaius."

"Who's there?" Gaius said, turning around.

A man walked out of the shadows, his long leather coat brushed over the leaves.

"An old friend."

"Bartimaeus…" Gaius took as few steps closer "You escaped?"

"Oh yes Gaius…Uther didn't manage to destroy all off us." Bartimaeus turned and looked at the small group. "Well it's young Arthur. Last time I saw you, you were fresh out of your mother's arms."

Arthur pointed his sword at the man "Don't talk about my mother."

"Well Gaius I'm guessing you want to know what I've been up to?" Bartimaeus circled around the horses "Then again I think you already know. I heard that Camelot was in quite a panic." He laughed.

"Bringing dead bodies back to life? Such childish tricks! That is not the Bartimaeus I knew." Gaius watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"The Bartimaeus you knew?" He stopped, his eyes turned red with anger. "**The Bartimaeus you knew is dead!**" Rain started to fall; there was a flash of lighting. The horses kicked and scattered, leaving there riders. "This is just the beginning. Uther will regret what he did to us!" The rain fell harder. "The dead will take there revenge." He vanished into the woods.

"Who was that Gaius?" Arthur asked

"He was a sorcerer in your father's court. His wife was burned during the great purge. He swore his vengeance on Uther, but I thought they got rid of him." Gaius looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped, leaving everyone soaked.

"Let's set up camp." Arthur kicked a large log, making it role into a tree. The next twenty minutes were devoted to clearing a place to sleep. Arabella and Gwen kicked away the wet plants and leaves, while Arthur and Merlin found four of the horses that ran away. Merlin and Arabella's horses were still lost.

"Least we have some blankets." Arabella smiled at Merlin, trying to lighten the mood. She shook out one of the blankets. "It's not that wet."

Arthur walked past them "Merlin, start a fire."

"Will do Sire." Merlin disappeared in to the trees. A few moments later he returned with an arm full of wood.

"That won't start a fire Merlin. This wood's wet." Arabella ran her hand over one of the logs Merlin sat down the ground.

"Well maybe I'll get lucky." He smiled. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Arabella, not hearing anything, looked at Merlin. _I think he's lost it_.

He tilted his head "No I definitely heard something."

"I didn't hear anything." She squinted at Merlin.

He shook his head "I think I heard Morgana call for you. She probably needs help setting up beds."

"Right…" Arabella gave him a small confused smile and went to help Morgana.

He relaxed and started to set up the fire, stacking the wood and surrounding it with rocks. Merlin looked around. _Good_. He concentrated on the wood and his eyes flashed gold. The wood erupted, fire poured over the rocks.

"I think that was over doing it Merlin." Gaius whispered in his ear.

Soon the beds were laid out and everything was relatively dry (with some help from Merlin). "Nice fire Merlin." Arthur added another piece of wood "Considering the rain of course."

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Gwen smiled and settled herself on a blanket.

"That's good idea, good night." Morgana laid down, pulling her cloak over her.

"Well you weren't the first," Arthur looked over at Gaius, who was snoring very loudly.

"So," Arabella looked at the fire "That was a real sorcerer?"

"I do believe so." Arthur stared at the fire. "Just another wizard, trying to take down my father's kingdom."

"So we don't like magic?" Arabella asked.

"No," Merlin answered "Uther purged the kingdom of magic twenty years ago."

"What happened to the witches and sorcerers?" Arabella wrapped her arms around her knees.

"My father had them burned." Arthur sighed "Go to sleep Arabella, we'll be waking up early to get back to Camelot." He smiled at her.

"No I'll stay up, I need to make sure you two stay out of trouble." She shook her finger and Merlin and Arthur.

"Us…trouble? Never…" Merlin smiled "I think we can hold everything down"

Arthur smiled at Merlin "Yeh Arabella, it's not like we'll go crazy and shoot a unicorn or something."

"Nothing like that…of coarse." Merlin shook his head.

Arthur took his cloak and put it over Arabella's shoulders. "Thank you Arthur." She stared at the fire, letting the red and yellow flames fill her mind. _Arthur is a very kind person. But I bet he does this for all the girls he meets. He would do it for Morgana, or Gwen. It's the proper thing to do. It's not like he does it because he is interested in me. And it's not like I'm interested in him. _A different thought popped into her mind. _What if you are interested in him? You saw the way he brushed back your hair. But that could mean anything. Maybe he doesn't like my hair. What's wrong with my hair?_ Arabella played with a piece of her hair. _He wouldn't be interested in me; he could have his pick of the whole kingdom._ Her eyes grew heavy _and besides _She yawned _I don't think of him like that _she laid her head on her knees _maybe sometimes…I do. _Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Merlin and Arthur watched Arabella fall asleep. Merlin laughed quietly "Thought she was going to make sure we stayed out of trouble?"

Arthur smiled, gently taking her shoulders. "I think it's time to go to bed Arabella." He whispered in her ear. She picked up her head, half asleep and agreed. He laid her back onto a blanket and covered her with his cloak. "Good night." He smiled.

"So…you and Arabella?" Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"Last time you said something like that, Merlin, I embarrassed myself in front of the whole court. Then I tried to elope with her." He tossed a log into the fire.

"But do you like her?"

"As a friend yes, I like her very much." Arthur didn't meet Merlin's eyes.

Merlin looked across the fire "And as more then a friend?"

"Go get more firewood Merlin." Arthur tended to the fire. _Does she see me as more then a friend? Not after ordering her to tell me her birthday. I can see her thoughts now 'oh Arthur, that royal pain? How could I ever like him?'_ He watched Arabella sleep, tucking some of the cloak around her. Arthur remembered how he felt when they were back at the castle, when he found out Arabella was missing. _If I had lost her…so soon…._he took a deep breath…_maybe she might be…more then a friend. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Midnight: Rain started to fall. Screams echoed through the forest. Arthur stood up, drawing his sword. "Merlin!" he shoved Merlin with his foot. Merlin woke with a start.

"What's going on?" Merlin rubbed his eyes. He saw something move in the trees. "It's the dead people…isn't it?" He woke the three sleeping ladies and Gaius. The rain extinguished the fire, plunging them into darkness.

Gwen found Arabella's arm "Arabella what's happening." Her question was soon answered as a group of the undead ran toward them. Arthur swung and hit one of the attackers.

"Run!" Arthur called. Arabella, along with Morgana and Gwen ran blindly into the woods. They could see dark shapes moving around them. They tried to hold onto each other but soon the three were separated.

"Morgana?!" Arabella cried out. "Gwen?!" No one answered "Arthur Merlin?!?" She ran faster until she reached a clearing. Arabella stopped; she could hear a scream in the distance. The rain fell in sheets. Something moved behind her. "Whose there?" she turned around. The large shape grew closer and closer. Arabella backed away getting ready to run when lighting filled the sky, illuminating the shadow. She gasped and fell to the ground. "No!" she screamed. Arabella looked into the face of her dead father. The memories rushed back, all the pain, all the sadness. The tall man stepped toward her getting closer and closer. Arabella tried to stand, but slipped in the mud. She screamed again, calling for help. Her father reached down grabbing her by the arm, pulling her up to face him. His mouth hung open, his eyes were black. She struggled against him, trying to pull herself free. "Father please!" She found herself pleading with him, begging him to stop as she had done so many times before. The man hit her across the face, sending her to the ground. Tears fell down Arabella's cheeks. She tried to crawl away but she was to slow. He picked her up by the neck and slammed her against a tree. Her vision started to blur as she cried again "Help!" Then, blue light filled the clearing. The grasp on her neck slowly loosened and she dropped to the ground.

She heard a voice call out from the darkness "_Permissum addou vado suus caput capitis ahlum_". The body of Sir Key fell to the ground, his head rolling away. Arabella felt the cool rain hitting her face. Then something soft…a hand.

"Arabella? Are you ok. Say something." Merlin knelt besides her.

She opened her eyes, the world spun around her. "Merlin, is that you?"

"It's me." He breathed a sigh of relief. Someone knelt down next to him, supporting her head. Lighting lit up the sky, reveling two very blue and worried eyes.

"Arabella…" Arthur picked her up and carried her back to the horses.

* * *

_**Leave a Review: Tell me what you think ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur carried Arabella to his horse, followed closely by Merlin. Gaius had found Gwen and Morgana closer to the campsite. All were waiting around the horses. Morgana ran to Arthur "Is she ok?"

Arthur pushed past her "Merlin, take her." He passed Arabella to Merlin, and then mounted his horse. Arthur reached down and took Arabella in his arms.

"Let's go." Morgana untied her horse.

Gwen got her horse "Merlin, you can ride with me."

Arthur took the lead, riding through the trees, pushing his horse to go faster. The rain slapped him in the face. Arthur wrapped his arm around Arabella, holding her close to him. "You're ok." He whispered to her "You're going to be fine." Arthur wasn't sure if he was reassuring Arabella…or himself.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

'_Ouch'_ Arabella moved her head '_oh that doesn't feel good'. _She stretched out her legs and felt soft fabric run over her skin. '_Where am I?'_ She listened to muffled voices coming from somewhere around her.

"I told you not to follow Arthur for precisely this reason! She might be dead if it wasn't for Arthur's servant." Arabella thought to herself _'Is that Uther?' _

"Father if I may, they didn't follow us. While Arabella was at her father's grave, Gaius and I ran into them. We thought it would be safer if we stayed with them for the reminder of there journey. And it's a good thing we did. As soon as the rain started, the undead found us. They wouldn't have made it on there own." Arabella could easily recognize that voice _'Arthur'._ The conversations continued in hushed tones, making it imposable for Arabella to hear what was being said. She groaned, her body was warm, to warm, and her head felt like it was going to fall off. '_What happened?_' she tried to remember, thinking of everything that had happened. The door opened and footsteps announced the presence of two people.

"How is she?"

A voice Arabella recognized as Morgana answered "Gaius says she has a fever and she's a little battered."

"And how's Gwen?" He walked closer to Arabella. Arabella's heart sank _'what happened to Gwen?'_

"A few minor cuts but she will be fine." Morgana said "I'm going to go visit her now, would you like to come?" Arabella relaxed _'thank god she's ok.'_

"No I think I'll stay here." Arabella heard a chair move. "If her fever gets worse I'll get Gaius." Arthur sat down and took up a cold cloth.

Morgana smiled "I'm sure you'll take very good care of her." She opened the door and left. Arthur pressed the cold cloth to Arabella's head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Arthur said quietly. He looked at a small cut on her lip.

'_What happened...what happened?'_ Arabella thought_ 'the camp fire…I fell asleep…rain…we ran…shadows…a tall shadow…the lighting…' _Her eyes snapped opened _'My father.'_ She looked around; she was in her room. Arthur sat next to her bed.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Please, do not tell me I've been passed out for days." Arabella laughed a little and tried to push herself up into a sitting position.

"No, you've only been sleeping for a couple hours. Now just lay back." Arthur gently pushed her back down onto the pillows. A few minutes passed in silence. Arabella looked down at her arm. Her wrist was black and purple. "Back in the forest, that was your father?" He took the cloth and dabbed her forehead.

Arabella let out a long sigh, her head hurt, and the cool cloth made her sleepy. "That was my father."

"Are you ok?" Arthur took her hand. _'Seeing your dead father can't be easy.'_

"I'm fine." She said, trying to smile. Arabella wanted to say so much more. She wanted to tell him everything. Everything her father had done to her. "Arthur…" She started.

"Yes?"

"You told me that we could talk…about what had happened…" Arabella heard footsteps echoing down the hall. "Does that offer still stand?" Arthur smiled. _'I like that smile, wouldn't mind seeing it more often.'_

"Anytime you need to talk," He padded Arabella's shoulder "We can talk." Arthur stood up as Gaius entered the room.

"I hope you're taking good care of her Arthur," Gaius put his hand on Arabella's forehead. "We don't need her in bed for a week."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Arabella was out of bed. Her fever had broken, and besides from being a little sore, she felt perfectly fine. She had spent most of her time in Gaius's chambers, along with Merlin, trying to figure out how to stop Bartimaeus.

"We trap him." Merlin slammed a book shut.

"Or we could find out where he's hiding." Gaius rubbed his eyes and picked up another crystal.

"Maybe he will come to us." Arabella said. She laid her head down on the table. Her head hurt a little. Gaius said it was because her head hit the tree, which will cause her to get headaches.

"Oh my...the time…" Gaius stood up and picked up three small bottles of medicine. "I need to deliver these." He walked to the door "You try and figure out how to beat this thing." He left, muttering something about ointments.

"Merlin?" Arabella looked across the table. Merlin had put down the book and picked up a jacket that Arabella assumed to be Arthur's. "How do you beat a sorcerer?"

"I guess there's lots of ways." He started to polish the buttons on the bright red coat.

"I mean…wouldn't magic be the best way to beat him?" She stood up and walked around the room, looking at something in a jar. _'Is that…a rat?'_ she tapped on the glass.

Merlin put down the coat "I wouldn't say that to loud. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble."

"I guess your right," Arabella watched Merlin carefully. "Magic can destroy a kingdom. Drive people crazy with power." She sat down next to Merlin "Or it could save a girl from her undead father."

He picked up the coat again, pretending to be really interested in the cufflink. "I guess magic can do a lot of things."

"Like start a fire on wet wood?"

Merlin looked up, his eyes wide "What are you saying?"

Arabella smiled "It's ok Merlin, just tell me the truth. You are a sorcerer aren't you?"

He looked at the door, then back to Arabella. Merlin whispered "How did you find out?"

'_Ha I was right!'_ "The night you saved me, I heard you say a spell. Plus you don't seem like the type to wield a sword. Never mind chop someone's head off with it." She watched as he sank down in his chair. "I won't tell anyone, I swear…on my life."

"Well then, that's going to make things a lot easier." He dropped the coat and walked into his room, returning with a large book. Arabella picked up the jacket. "Sorry about that," He reached for the jacket, but Arabella pulled it away.

"You worry about Bartimaeus. I think I can handle a jacket." She smiled. Merlin laughed a little. "What is it?"

"I'm glad you know. You have no idea how hard it is trying to save the kingdom from magical forces, and have to hide all of it." He flipped through the book.

"Does Gaius know?" Arabella started to polish the buttons.

"Yes, he's the only other person who knows." He perused the book, occasionally shaking his head. "Wait a minute…I think I might have something."

"To stop Bartimaeus?" Now Arabella was working on the sleeves, brushing them down with a cloth.

"Not quite, but I found a spell to counteract the one he's using on the dead." He stood up and read the page aloud. "_To_ _neutralize small enchantments and curses_."

"But this is affecting the whole kingdom."

"Remember what Gaius said? The spell that Bartimaeus used was a simple spell. It was the crystals that were amplifying its power." Merlin smiled

"So we use the crystals just like he did! Use them to counteract his spell over the whole kingdom." Arabella eyes sparkled. "See, that's all it took. You tell me you're a wizard, and then we solve the undead problem for Camelot!"

Merlin grabbed a bag of crystals "We still need to figure out a way to stop Bartimaeus."

"Let's get rid of the dead people first?" Arabella took a small rag and went to work on the cufflinks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Merlin," Arthur stood in his chambers, putting on a red leather jacket "I think you're starting to get the hung of this. This jacket looks amazing."

"I try my best." Merlin smiled _'I have to thank Arabella latter for that.'_ "What will you be doing today sir?"

"I'm meeting Arabella at the training grounds." A small smile crossed his lips.

"Really…" Merlin laughed to himself _'I don't need magic to see where this will end. I wonder when they will get married.'_

"Make sure you polish my armor today Merlin. It's getting a bit dull." Arthur said over his shoulder.

"Right away Sir." Merlin picked up some of Arthur's armor _'He may be in love but he's still Prince Arthur.'_

* * *

_**Don't miss the next chapter….COMING SOON!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry this took so long. School and Homework has been keeping me from writing as much as before. Sooo yes…Please Read & Review ^_^ Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"Ok men," Arthur paced back and forth "The sword is a majestic weapon. It requires grace and skill. A knight must be brave and true. I will teach you how to use the sword. But you," He pointed "Must dedicate yourself to the ways and teachings of a knight!"

Arabella stood in front of him holding onto a wooden sword. "This," She held up the wooden sword "Is a majestic weapon that requires grace and skill?" She waved it around a bit.

"Well…kind of." He picked up a wooden sword "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Or you're worried I might hurt you?" She smiled.

Arthur laughed "Like you could hurt me?"

"Can't you just see all the natural sword fighting ability flowing out of me?" She flourished her sword and it dropped out of her hands. Arabella's face turned bright red.

Arthur suppressed a laugh "You're saying that you can beat me?" He handed the sword back to her.

"Well maybe not right now…but once I get better I'll be able to beat you." Arabella poked him with the end of the wooden sword. "How will it feel to be beat by a girl?" She joked. He swung his wooden sword, sending Arabella's flying to the side. "Like I said…when I get better, you better watch your back." She smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Merlin met Arabella on her way back from the training grounds. "It's done." He shook his head "No more dead people walking around!"

"Wonderful…So I won't be seeing anymore deceased relatives?" She laughed and walked besides Merlin.

"I don't think so." He smiled "So how was your first day of training?"

"Not…well…I have a lot of work to do." Arabella sighed "What are you holding Merlin?"

Merlin was carrying a large pile of clothes. "There Arthur's jackets. He thought since _**I**_ did such a wonderful job last time…I should do all of his jackets." He grinned "I was wondering if you, _Arabella Key_, would like to help me clean them?"

She moved closer to Merlin and whispered "But can't you just magic them clean?" She waved her hands.

He sighed "Well yes but if I get caught, Uther will burn me."

"Well then, I think I should help you." Arabella grabbed some of the jackets. "I don't want a burnt Merlin."

"No, I should say not." He chuckled. They picked up some brushes and polish from the castle and sat under a large tree. Arabella weeded through the jackets, picking up a brown one covered in dirt. "What does he do to these?" She stuck her finger through a hole.

Merlin took the jacket. "Sometimes I think he uses them for target practice." He glanced around, and then starred at the jacket. The hole patched itself up.

"What happened to 'no magic'?" Arabella raised an eyebrow.

"A little magic is ok." He rubbed a gold and silver button. They worked on the jackets, every once in a while commenting on how dirty they were.

"Is this blood?" Arabella held up a sleeve.

Merlin studied the little red-ish brown patch "I think that's blood."

"So I'm guessing you and Arthur always get into the 'save the day' situations around here?" She rubbed the spot. It diapered under her thumb. Arabella looked up and saw Merlin's eyes glowing. "More magic?"

"It saves time." Merlin shrugged.

'_That is does Merlin'_ A familiar voice echoed in his head. Merlin's eyes grew wide.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Arabella waved her hand in front of Merlin's face.

'_Shall I let the girl in on this little conversation to? Or maybe I could just do away with her now and give us more privacy. All it would take is a single thought…and she would be dead. _' Bartimaeus's dark voice laughed.

'_Stay away from her'_ Merlin screamed in his mind.

"Merlin?" Arabella was concerned now. Merlin stared at the ground, making the grass shrivel up. "Merlin your killing the grass."

"Um right Arabella, sorry" Merlin grabbed the jackets and handed them to Arabella "Bring these to your room and stay there ok?"

"Ok, what's going on?"

Merlin stood up and looked around. "Just get to your room and stay there!" He pushed her in the direction of the castle.

"And where are you going?" She called over her shoulder.

"Nowhere just stay in your room!" And Merlin ran off. _'I must go see the dragon.'_ He thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arabella brought the jackets to her room and laid them out on her bed. She took each one and patched up the holes and brushed off the sleeves. "Should I wait for Merlin to bring them back or…?" She thought out loud to herself "Maybe I'll just bring them to Arthur myself." Arabella folded the jackets and made her way to Arthur's room. She knocked on the door. "Hello? Arthur, its Arabella." She knocked again. No one answered. '_I'm sure he won't mind if I just left them on his bed._' She gently pushed open the door. "Hello?" She asked again, but there was no response. '_Ok…just making sure'_. She walked across the room and placed the jackets on the bed.

"Hello…" Arthur stood at the door.

Arabella jumped and let out a small scream. "Arthur! Sorry!" She stammered, her face turning red. "I was just…I had your jackets…well…_I_…didn't have your jackets but Merlin did and I was helping him clean them and he needed to go so I said I'd finish cleaning them for him so he gave them to me and I fixed them all up and brought them here because there…clean and…folded and all ready to be worn so yes...I'll leave now." She smiled nervously and pointed to the door.

Arthur crossed his arms and watched her ramble on. "Thank you…for cleaning my jackets. You didn't have to. That's why I have Merlin."

"Oh…I didn't mind…just helping a friend." She started for the door, just wanting to leave before she embarrassed herself anymore.

"Before you leave, I wanted to let you know that my father is holding a banquet tonight." Arthur walk to his bed and looked through the jackets.

"That…sounds nice." Arabella inched slowly toward the door. _'A banquet…maybe Gwen was right…would he ask me?'_

"Will I see you there?" He examined the clothes.

"Yes, I'm sure you will" She smiled. Arabella turned and opened the door to leave.

"Can I ask you something?" Arthur asked from across the room.

Arabella's heart stopped '_He's going to ask me? What do I say? _'

Arthur held up two jackets "Which one for tonight?"

"Oh…well…" She laughed to herself '_Ok…maybe he's not going to ask me._' One jacket was blue and the other red. "It's your choice."

"I know," He nodded "But which one do _you_ like?"

Arabella thought for a moment "The red one."

"Ok." He smiled.

"Ok…" she walked into the hall and closed the door.

Morgana passed her in the hall and took her arm "I see you were just talking to Arthur? Anything of interest?" She smiled.

"No, he just wanted to know if I was going to be at the banquet." Arabella

She held her breath "Anything else?"

"No"

"Oh….well you need to pick out something to wear for tonight!" Morgana and Arabella walked down the hall to there rooms, getting ready to completely empty their closets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morgana and Arabella walked into the Great Hall. It was loud, filled with people talking and drinking. Arabella whispered to Morgana "Are you sure this dress looks good?" Arabella flattened out her dress. Morgana had picked out a long, dark blue, satiny dress for her to wear. The bodice was tightly fitted, while the skirt flowed out. Arabella's hair hung down over her shoulders, curling slightly.

"You look amazing Arabella. I must say...you will be the center of attention with all the young knights here." She laughed and looked around. "Oh look there's some now." A small group of knights stood at the window, watching the two young women.

Arabella blushed "I think I'm going to go and find Gwen and Merlin."

"That sounds like a good plane" Morgana laughed and took one last look at the guys "You're not interested in any of them?"

Arabella didn't say anything, thinking about what Gwen had said '_Gwen was just trying to make me feel better, she didn't really mean Arthur would ask me to the banquet_'.

Morgana interrupted her thoughts "You're very keen on finding Merlin. Is there anything between you two?"

"No! No…Merlin and I are just friends." Arabella smiled. "He's like…a brother to me. Nothing more then that." They walked across the hall, looking out of the window. The night sky was clear. The moon was full, casting light onto the forest.

Gwen found the two girls; she was carrying a plate of fruit. "Hello!" She held out the platter. "Would you like Fruit?" She smiled.

"What are these?" Arabella pointed to a red piece of fruit. Morgana and Gwen exchanged a confused glance.

"Those are strawberries…" Gwen replied. She set the platter down on a table and the three girls sat down. "You've never heard of strawberries?"

Arabella shook her head no and took one of the small red barriers. She took a bite and her face light up. "That is amazing!" Arabella smiled.

"I bet I can guess Arabella's favorite fruit." Morgana laughed. The three soon took to walking around the room. The banquet was long and boring, there was no dancing and the music was slow and tiring.

"How long do these last?" Arabella said quietly to Morgana and Gwen.

"As long as the kind says they last." Morgana answered. They watched as an older nobleman slowly fell asleep in his chair. "Don't worry; all we have to do is tell Uther that all this excitement has made us tired and we wish to go to bed."

Gwen suddenly looked around "Have you seen Merlin or Arthur? I haven't seen ether one all night."

"Neither have I." Arabella looked around, trying to see over the much taller crowd.

Morgana craned her neck to look around a practically tall woman. "Well they must be here somewhe…" The candles went out, plunging the room into darkness. Screams filled the room.

They recognized Uther speaking over the crowd "Everyone, remain calm."

Arabella felt a hand on her back "I told you to stay in your room." Merlin said from behind her.

"What's going on?" Arabella turned and squinted into the darkness.

"Is that Merlin?" Morgana asked the darkness.

"Yes, it's me. Find your way over to the wall, now!" Merlin grabbed Arabella's arm and pushed her in the direction of the corner.

"Merlin? What's happening?" Gwen asked

"Just follow Arabella, I'll explain later." Then he disappeared. Morgana held onto Arabella's arm and they found the corner.

Then the doors flew open, and a blinding light filled the room.

* * *

_**WOOT WOOT!! Next chapter up as soon as I can! ^_^ Now I'm off to watch "Merlin" (but no big surprise there.)**_


End file.
